


Le Vœu

by AZGirl



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e09 The Crossing, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZGirl/pseuds/AZGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>À la suite d'une perte dévastatrice, un vœu silencieux est fait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Vœu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Vow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058734) by [AZGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZGirl/pseuds/AZGirl). 



> Cette histoire a été traduite de l'anglais au français par 'nourann' sur fanfiction.net.

**ooooooo**

Joss.

Non, non, non... S’il vous plaît, mon Dieu… Non. 

Pas encore. 

Le premier sanglot me déchire alors que je me penche et embrasse le front de mon amie. Même dans la mort elle est tourjours belle. 

Étreignant son corps sans vie, je ne peux empêcher les sanglots suivants, qui me détruisent. 

C’était mon numéro qui était sorti. 

MON numéro. 

Pas le tien. 

C’était comme si mon cœur avait été percé comme le tien. Je ne peux pas contrôler la tristesse et la douleur qui déferlent dans chaque fibre de mon être. 

J’étais prêt à mourir. J’étais prêt à mourir depuis si longtemps. 

C’était sense être moi, pas toi. 

Moi.

Pas…toi. 

Mais tu as dû te jeter devant moi. Tu as dû être la personne que tu as toujours voulu être – une protectrice, une gardienne, une sentinelle contre les injustices de ce monde. 

Tu aurais juste dû me laisser mourir. Je n’ai pas de famille. Je ne mérite pas d’être suavé – je ne l’ai jamais mérité en dépit de ce que Harold pourrait penser. 

Personne ne me pleurera vraiment quand je serais parti, mais tant d’autres te pleureront. Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Taylor? Comment as-tu pu échanger ta vie contre la mienne alors qu’il a encore besoin de toi? 

Tu m’as aidé à changer, Joss. Tu m’as aidé à réaliser que je pouvais échapper à l’obscurité et marcher dans la lumière à nouveau. Mais maintenant la lumière a décliné et j’ai l’impression d’être ramené vers l’obscurité. 

La douleur des blessures de mon corps et de mon âme se changent en une rage qui me consumera probablement, mais je n’arrive pas à m’en préoccuper. 

Je lève la tête et quelques larmes perdues coulent sur mon visage. Je remarque à peine la proximité de Harold. 

Simmons.

Tu peux courir. Tu peux essayer de te cacher. 

Mais je te trouverai, Simmons. Tu n’échapperas pas à ma colère. 

Tu as assassiné une des rares personnes qui comptent pour moi, une des rare persones à qui j’aurais pu manquer une fois mort. 

Tu voulais m’achever, Simmons? 

Je vais te donner une autre chance de la faire – juste avant de t’achever. 

Ou peut-être, si je suis chanceux, nous nous achèverons l’un l’autre. 

Je devrais être mort depuis longtemps. Pendant des années, j’ai vécu sur du temps emprunté, mais maintenant je sais pourquoi. 

C’est toi, Simmons. 

Je suis vivant car je suis supposé être celue qui va te tuer, juste comme tu l’as tuée. 

Alors tu peux courir et tu peux te chacher, main tu n’échapperas pas à ton destin. 

Je vais te poursuivre et tu mourras. 

ooooooo 

Fin. 

**ooooooo**

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
